


【授权翻译】当你在床上突然说出这是你的第一次，UT/UF/US/SF兄弟会有什么反应？

by JacquelineZeppeli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli
Relationships: Papyrus/Reader, SFR papyrus/Reader, SFR sans/Reader, Sans/Reader, UF Papyrus - Relationship, UF Sans/Reader, US Sans/Reader, Us papyrus/reader
Kudos: 23





	【授权翻译】当你在床上突然说出这是你的第一次，UT/UF/US/SF兄弟会有什么反应？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [NSFW ask](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/543727) by tyranttortoise. 



烟枪，不愧是你  
原作者是tyranttortoise太太，汤不热地址：https://tyranttortoise.tumblr.com  
授权请见我的lof

Ask：哈罗！我发现你应该能接受NSFW提问，或者至少鼓励这类提问，而且我好像还没看到过有人问NSFW，所以，要是这是你收到的第一个相关，那我们就快点开始吧！：)如果他和你在床上，正要进入正题，但你突然紧张起来，脱口说出这是你的第一次，UT/UF/US/SF兄弟会有什么反应？【我非常喜欢你的文字，请继续写出超棒的段子！！❤】

作者语：*谢谢你！其实我已经写过NSFW段子了，所以没错，我能接受！而且提问箱里还剩几个相关问题，我很快就会开始动笔的！

原杉  
他立刻叫停，确认你没问题后才会继续。他不会强迫你加快速度，虽然你确实是他交往过的第一个人类，但他并非经验全无。Sans知道如何让你感觉舒服，他会多花些时间，时不时停顿一下，看看你是否在逞强。Sans身上充满了使你安心的气质，他的动作又慢又柔和，想确保能带给你难忘的第一次。  
在内心深处，他其实有所顾忌。你的第一次真的应该交给一个骷髅怪物吗？但他太想要你，所以这种想法刚刚萌芽，就被他的大脑自动掐灭了。在你的第一夜，他会把全部的注意力都集中在你身上。在此之后，也许他会教你寻找骷髅的敏感带之类的小窍门。  
他是个全程都能表现稳当的情人，但在事后会马上陷入睡梦之中。他更喜欢让你骑在上面，但在几轮挑逗后，他会占据主导位置。

原帕  
他停了下来，看起来如释重负，他的脸上始终闪着亮橙色的光。“其实..这也是我的第一次！所以，我们为什么不慢慢来呢？要是我们有谁感到不舒服，就停下？”Papyrus简直是通情达理的象征，你的脸蛋被他的双手捧住了。他喜欢感受你的皮肤，用目光施加洗礼，慢慢探索你身体的每一处细节，发掘能让你扭起腰的敏感点。但，他同样希望你能习惯他的身体，并在他覆盖着你时感到舒服。没必要急于冲刺，你们有整整一晚上的时间。  
是啊，他的确在赛车床里把你玩得意乱情迷。  
他是个极耐心的慢节奏情人，虽然他不太明白具体该按什么步骤走，但他会用强大的自信心来弥补不足，也会及时听取你的建议。他其实一直在脑中妄想着弄坏你的画面，每当你的手指在他的肋骨上打转，他都几乎快要忘掉自己伟大的名字。

Fell  
他只是静止了几秒，然后开始坏笑，手掌沿着你屁股的曲线肆意揉摸起来。“甜心，这样更好。”他的嘴贴近你的脖子，舌头若有似无地蹭过你的皮肤，使你的脉搏迅速跳动起来。Fell的轻笑带着气音，他的手从你的屁股移上你的胸口，在那里他能感觉到你的心脏跳得飞快。“你为什么这么紧张？只是我而已，宝贝，放轻松。”  
他又吻住了你，再次拉近你们的距离。等到你感觉放松了，他会问你是否想要继续。如果你说自己还没准备好，那就这样，他不会逼你。但要是你准备好了，那么他会慢悠悠地在你的全身上下摸索，在切入正题前就使你的理智化为乌有。虽然他以前从来没和人类睡过觉，但他经验丰富，擅长掌控局面，你火热得像在燃烧的肌肤证实了这一点。  
Sans是个热烈的情人。他露骨地向你揭示他的各种喜好，而你们会把这些姿势全部付诸实践。他特别喜欢你猛地一拉他的衣领，也很想试试把你的手腕反绑在床头，不过这是后话，可以先在心里记一笔。他的触碰有时会很粗暴，也许会留下淤青，但他清楚你什么时候想要强硬，什么时候想要爱抚。

Boss  
Papyrus停下动作，愣愣地盯着你看了一会儿。虽然他不得不承认，他为此松了口气，因为只要想到你和别人亲密的画面，他就想毁灭*对方。他也从来没有和谁发展到这一步——作为声名远扬皇家卫队队长，他性格暴戾的传闻吓跑了除你以外的所有追求者。他的欲望膨胀得有点痛苦，这使他变得很不耐烦，因此，被你用这个理由突然刹车，让他陷入了恼火之中。但Boss尽量控制住了自己。不，他肯定你会享受接下来的每分每秒，所以他把手撑在你的头部两侧，低下脸逼近你，直直注视着你的眼睛。  
“不要紧张。”他的嗓子里终于发出音调正常的声音，虽然听起来平静，但仍然沙哑。他的一只手搭在你的后颈，手指缠上你的头发。他把你的头往后拉了拉，强硬里带着几分温柔，使你不得不把头向后仰，迎上他深沉的目光——他也在探究你眼神中的情绪。他弯下腰，尖牙摩擦着你的嘴唇，轻轻挑开了你的唇瓣，把他灼热的呼吸吹进你的嘴里。”你想要这个？想要我吗？“他的舌头顺势滑过你的下唇。然后你的头发被松开了，他的手指钻进你的衬衫，反复摩挲着你腰间的肌肤。“或者，我该停下？”  
好吧，现在你沦为他的俘虏了。  
作为情人，Boss拥有令人惊叹的控制力。虽然没有经验，但他充满自信，有时会有点粗鲁，比如在你的肩膀和脖子上咬出痕迹。但，他会去舔那些细微的伤口，这使他的灵魂感受到一种颤栗的兴奋。他完全不会对你爆粗口，而且在这种时候，你能从他的眼睛里看到以前从未见过的，不加掩饰的爱慕和情欲。

*作者语：  
*其实很有意思：关于Boss，我原本写的是“使他想毁灭世界*”，然后我的脑海中浮现出他穿着女仆装，愤怒地给书架掸灰*的精彩画面。  
*注：原词dust，也有打扫，拂尘的意思

蓝莓  
【全面停止警告】 【启用蓝色停止标志】 【启用蓝色停止标志】  
他突然意识到，也许你的第一次不该在他的火箭飞船床上，在他的星形床单下落幕。一开始，他从你身上爬起来的感觉像是拒绝，于是你的反射神经驱使双眼渗出了泪水，他被吓坏了。”对不起！哦不，我不是指我们得因为这个停下！好吧，我停了，但我只是觉得——要比这个更加特别！你的第一次应该是沉浸在华丽中的！”  
这其实也是他的第一次，但他表现得好像不是。  
于是他暂时忍住了欲望，只是在半夜时用双手锁紧你的胸口，和你相拥入眠。第二天晚上，他几乎使出了浑身解数。是的，你要去NTT的度假酒店！不知道他是如何做到的，总之他定了一间套房，里面有一张心形大床，床单上铺满玫瑰花瓣，还摆放着昂贵酒水...没错，你想知道他如何能支付这些开销，但他用一个吻平息了你的忧虑。  
他是个笨拙的，有点心急的情人。他喜欢你身体的曲线，而在他达到高潮的时候，他的眼睛里会闪出明亮的星星。

烟枪  
好了，现在他的内心充满了疑问。你的第一次真的该交给骷髅吗？是不是他逼得你太紧了？他能不能做到心平气和地夺走你的童贞？也许在这之后你会后悔终生？  
*别有压力。  
目前他的欲望基本没有探头的趋势，于是他俯下身，询问你是否可以继续，你是不是能确定想要他。他会判断你回答有多少说服力，要是你摇摆不定，他可能就会及时停止，把他的连帽衫递给你，让你裹着睡觉。如果他感觉到，你真的想要他成为你的第一个男人，那么他会慢吞吞地继续动作，努力让今晚变得更加特别。他会一直注视着你的脸，在大脑里精确记录，分析你的所有反应。现在他对自己的一切行动都抱持怀疑态度，但当你们再次开始亲热，他就会把困惑，道德观，还有点别的什么杂念统统抛出窗外，理智值迅速归零。他会确保让你舒服，尽力使你沉迷其中。即便他试着让自己显得镇定自若，他还是紧张得有点想吐。  
在其他场合，他是个爱偷懒的情人...但要是他来了感觉，也会把你压在墙上索要，或者在淋浴时吃掉你。

红莓  
如果你这么说了，只会让他愈加性奋。“很好！要是你和别人在一起过，我就要杀了他们！我是唯一能拥有你的人！”他不会放慢速度，但他会好好赞美你的身体，并对你保证第一次他不会太过粗暴，而且他始终信守诺言。一开始你会觉得有点疼，但当他意识到你不舒服时，他会调整节奏。  
他是个很没耐心且控制欲很强的情人。他想成为发号施令的主导者，但如果你想用他的身体干点你喜欢的小花样，他会【张开双手欢迎】。捆绑是红莓的癖好，但他现在不会急着这样要求你。所以今晚他只会把你的手臂举过头顶，然后锁住你的手腕。  
就像蓝莓一样，他在达到顶峰时，眼睛里会闪出发光的星星。他在整场性事中都很多话，而且他喜欢爆粗口。

大狗  
他不想停下，虽然你看上去很不安——但他还是停手了，因为他真的在乎你的感受。你的话只用一秒钟就击中了他的头骨，然后他低声咕哝：“哦。”  
但这并不是个普通的单音节，里面隐藏着他未能开口的真心。  
*你值得比我更好的。  
但，是啊，他不会真的对你讲这话。他不是会因为自身缺少安全感，就亲手毁掉天赐良机的类型，即使他认为自己只是个负责守护你的角色。“甜心，别害怕，”他只是这样说，强行保持冷静又随意的面部表情。他的手指穿过你的发间。“每个人在第一次时都会紧张。”  
他不问你是否想要，因为他害怕这会使你开始重新考虑，并最终发现你的决定过于仓促。所以他又低头吻了你，让你软化在他的深情下。他的动作看似不慌不忙，但实际上，他耗费了很多力气压抑心底疯狂滋生的渴求，关于把你狠狠压进床垫，不顾一切地侵犯你的黑暗欲望。他试着变成他认为你会喜欢的类型，并且隐去了大部分真实的自己。  
在其他情况下，他是个狂野的情人。他不想给你带来哪怕一点点痛苦，但他会把你按在沙发上，摁在墙上，甚至压在厨房的料理台上，一点不在意他的兄弟发现后会作何感想。他的占有欲源自对失去你的恐惧，所以在他想要时，你得做好被他的吻痕或者小咬痕标记的准备。


End file.
